Undercover Romance
by anon1126
Summary: A short Ulysses Klaue centric story. Takes place during 'Black Panther'. Klaue's story takes a different direction. U Klaue/OC R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure doing business with this guy is a good idea?" Bronte asked as she sat with Ulysses, alone in an ambulance, waiting on their signal.

He looked at her, grabbing her hand, "What's got you worried? You have a good read on people, Love, I always trust your instincts," he added, complimenting her work.

She shrugged in return, "I can't put my finger on it but there's just something strange about a kid from Oakland, CA, regardless of his impressive background, knowing about vibranium like this. These items are old, not like Captain America's shield, and it just seems like only someone from Wakanda would know about it," she replied, "That's all."

He thought over her words and took a deep breath, "Let's make the grab and then we can reassess future partnerships. Will you be focused today or do you need to stay out here?" he was concerned her head might not be in the right place.

Bronte shook her head, "I'm good and you know I'm not going to let you go anywhere I can't back you up."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead just as their signal sounded. They exited the ambulance and got the stretcher out of the back with a 'first aid bag' and made their way into the museum. Killmonger was waiting with the curator on the ground already from the poison. Bronte kept watch while Ulysses used a tool within his arm to break the glass and free the vibranium items.

"It's time to move, gentleman," Bronte announced as their time limit was running low. She watched them gather their things and then she helped Killmonger onto the gurney before they raced back out and loaded the ambulance.

Linda, Erik's girlfriend, came out right after them in her barista outfit and hopped in the back with Erik while Ulysses took the driver's seat, Bronte right by his side as they raced away.

They reached a safe distance and left the ambulance to separate into two teams. Erik threw the vibranium to Klaue, "Sell that for top dollar," he instructed, "We'll be in touch," he added before he and Linda got in their car with the mask he chose for himself and left.

"Where are we headed?" Bronte asked as she joined Ulysses in their car, laying her head on his shoulder while he cranked the ignition.

He sighed before responding, "Tonight, we're going to get a room and get some rest and then we'll fly to South Korea where I've set up a meet to sell this piece. I don't know how long we'll be there. I don't have anything lined up in the immediate future," he explained.

She wrapped her arms around his arm she was already laying on, "We should go on a vacation and spend some time as just us," she put forward, "Have we ever had even a day since we got together where it was just us?"

He shook his head as he drove down the highway, "I can't think of a time which is probably because I don't usually do the relationship thing, but you've been an enigma to my normal routines."

She laughed against his flesh, causing his breath to catch, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment but we don't have to go anywhere, it was just an idea," she clarified, "Because as long as I'm with you then I'm happy."

They remained silent as Ulysses drove to the hotel. Once they arrived, he grabbed their few bags, one containing the merchandise, and checked them in before they took the elevator to their room.

Bronte opened the door since his hands were full and held it so he could get in with their things. Once he was through, she made her way inside and launched herself onto the bed, spreading out across it.

"Comfortable?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

She rolled onto her side, the grin of a temptress dancing on her lips, "I'd be more comfortable if you were next to me," she paused then continued, in a husky whisper, "Or on top of me."

Ulysses grinned as he began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the tattoos on his toned chest before he joined her on the bed, rolling her onto her back as he took her mouth with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Bronte Rossi thought over her current mission as she slid into her gown for the Jagalchi Market Casino. She was assigned to infiltrate Ulysses Klaue's operation and work her way up to his right hand, which she'd done easily, but things had grown complicated. Her boss, Agent Everett Ross, would be there and she was concerned he'd understand within seconds what had happened but she had to put away her worries. Once her long, sleeveless navy blue dress was up, she left her room to find Ulysses.

Ulysses looked up from his work when he heard footsteps, smiling when he saw her, "You look simply ravishing," he said causing her to blush.

"Would you mind zipping me up?" she asked, moving toward him, holding the dress together with her hand at the back.

He stood, using his prosthetic hand, lifted the zipper slowly up her skin, leaning down toward her neck, whispering, "I'd much rather take it off.'

Bronte turned to face him, trailing her finger down the buttons of his shirt, "You can, just call off the deal and then we can have the entire night," she proposed as her hand reached his belt.

His mouth was curled in a mischievous grin while he placed his good hand on her neck, tracing his fingers over each small crease, sending shivers down her spine, "Bronte, if this wasn't such a large deal, I would love to stay here and take that dress off of you over and over but alas, we must go. Are you ready?" he asked, removing his touch.

She nodded so he offered his arm and they made the drive to the casino to sell the vibranium Ulysses had stolen with Killmonger.

"Why do you seem so jumpy?" Ulysses asked, looking over at Bronte to see her hands fidgeting on her lap.

"I just have a bad feeling about this deal," she replied, "You know I'm your girl when it comes to this work but for some reason, this just doesn't feel right," she explained though her words only scratched the surface of her true reasons for being worried.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "Don't worry so much, Love. This will go smooth and then we can go back for more...entertaining matters," he teased at the end as their SUVs pulled up at the Casino's front doors.

Ulysses exited the car first and reached his hand back in for Bronte, "May I?" he asked.

She took it with a smile as he helped her out and walked with her, hand in hand, to the main level. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, once they found a table that was both in plain sight but also hidden. She nodded causing him to get up and walk to the bar, leaving her at the table, alone, until Ross took a seat.

"Agent Rossi," he began, "Are you ready to come in after this?"

Bronte shook her head, "I think I can do more if I stay with this mission for a while longer, if that would be alright with you?" she was careful to sound flippant on what his answer might be though she needed him to say, yes.

Agent Everett Ross thought for a moment as he pulled the silver briefcase he'd brought onto the table. "I don't see why not but if things get too risky or you feel you've been made, call and we'll get you out, understood?"

"Yes sir," she said, below her breath as Ulysses was on his way back with their drinks.

Ross sat back, as if he'd never talk to the second in command, until Klaue was sitting.

"I hope my Love, here," Klaue began, placing his hand on her shoulder, "kept you entertained while I was away, but not too entertained," he warned at the end, his tone a warning.

"We didn't speak at all," Ross replied, "Do you have the product? I'm not here to make small talk or become your best friend," he stated, his tone firm.

A large smile crept across Klaue's lips, "Easy now, Agent Ross, no need to be hostile. Here's the product and you're lucky you're the highest bidder because this could be going to many other interested parties," he taunted.

Bronte was listening to Klaue and Ross discuss business but she was also looking around the room for any sign of trouble. She was still on edge even after gaining consent from Everett to stay with Ulysses which meant her bad feeling went deeper then the fear of having to leave Klaue's side.

Bronte gave Ulysses' thigh a squeeze and once he looked over at her, she glanced, with just her eyes, them to reveal a fight beginning. Ulysses shook his head and addressed Everett, "I'm terribly sorry but this deal will have to be postponed until another time."

"Why?" Everett began to protest at the same time a body came down from above, crashing into the pool table.

"That's our que," Ulysses urged, grabbing Bronte's hand and racing outside where they got into the SUV's with all their men.

Bronte knew the CIA would come after them and they'd chase the lead vehicle, "Klaue, we need to fall back behind two of the other vehicles. The CIA always goes after the lead, assuming it holds their target. Did you encounter that in your assassin days?" she asked, turning her head in the back seat to see what was behind them.

Ulysses nodded, a grin on his lips, "That's not a bad idea, Love," before he pulled on the car radio, "We're going to fall into the middle of the pack, be ready to accommodate," he ordered as their driver moved to the left, allowing two of the others to move forward before taking a place in the line again.

Bronte kept her eyes on the back window and gasped, "Babe, we have bigger problems then the CIA," she started, "the Black Panther is after us."

'Looks like they're after vengeance from the village I destroyed," he mused before grabbing the radio again, "We need to split up but we must remain as a second vehicle."

The lead SUV took a sharp right while two from behind accelerated to follow, their's following another two to the left. Bronte glanced out the back window, "He followed us," she announced, "Do you have any weapons that will penetrate vibranium in here, Klaue?" she asked, in her element.

Klaue turned back and smiled at her, "As a matter of fact, I do," he turned back and rolled down his window before leaning most of his body outside of the car causing Bronte's breath to catch, consumed with worry.

Klaue activated his arm and shot the car Black Panther was traveling on, tearing it to shreds and sending the hero flying backwards into oncoming traffic. Klaue laughed, maniacally, as he got back in the car, "Pick up the speed, will ya?"

Bronte reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder, inching forward in her seat causing him to turn at her touch, "Worried about me, were ya?"

She smiled as she shook her head, "Of course, I'm not ready to take over this entire business," she joked but their laughter was stopped as their SUV ran straight into another vehicle, throwing everyone forward, thankfully not out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bronte came to, ringing in her ears, as she tried to get up and climb out of the car. "When did we flip?" she thought to herself before looking to the front seat. Ulysses was gone but her thoughts were shifted once more as she heard Everett's voice.

"We're about to get you out of there, Bron," her reassured her as his face joined his voice once he crouched down to the vehicle.

She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Ross, where is Klaue? If the Black Panther got him, he'll be killed in a matter of hours," she stated, attempting to make her concern show as strictly business.

Ross shook his head, "No, we got him. Once we get you out of here, we'll go interrogate him."

Ross disappeared for a moment leaving Bronte alone with her thoughts. She couldn't let Ulysses know she was CIA and her time with him was an assignment but she could become a double agent, she thought to herself, dangerously.

Before she could continue fine tuning her plan, a firefighter reached in and pulled her out of the confines of the SUV. "Ma'am how do you feel?" the man asked, looking her over for visible injuries.

She shook her head, "I'm good," she turned to Everett, "Let's go find out what we need to from Klaue," her tone was determined even though her mind was putting together a breakout.

Ross nodded, "Ride with me?" he offered which she accepted and he led her to his car. Once they were inside, Ross continued the conversation, "After we finish with Klaue, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink? I'd say dinner but I'm not sure about the cuisine South Korea has to offer," he asked, his tone nervous.

Bronte looked at him, her mind working overtime now, "Agent Ross, are you asking me out on a date?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by her directness and faltered, "It doesn't have to be if you'd prefer just to get drinks as co-workers."

She softened, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and smiled tenderly, "I'm so sorry, Everett but I am in a relationship. I know that must be surprising but I've kept it secret because I didn't want anything to distract from my work but I'm happy to get a drink with you as friends," she tried to explain in a way that would let him down easy.

Everett nodded, looking back at the road, "I completely understand. I'm sorry if my advance made you uncomfortable in any way," he confessed before continuing their journey in silence.

Bronte didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet as well, until they reached the facility. Ross guided her down the halls to the interrogation room where King T'Challa and his bodyguard Okoye were waiting. She could hear Ulysses taunting the King through the glass as she and Ross began the discussion of how this questioning would be handled.

After listening to T'Challa and Ross argue back and forth, Bronte moved forward, "Let me go in," she began, "I've been undercover with him for months which means the shock of knowing he's been betrayed may be enough to get him to tell us what he knows. What do you think?"

Agent Ross looked at King T'Challa, who nodded, "It's not the worst idea I've heard. Go ahead, Rossi."

She hesitated before walking in and turned back, "Turn off the audio until I give you the signal," she showed them a hand motion, "It may take a minute for him to process what is happening and I don't need you all to hear some of the details from my time undercover," she requested, flashing a sweet smile.

Ross began to shake his head but T'Challa nodded, "I agree with her assessment." Ross nodded as well, deactivating the audio in the room as Bronte entered the room.

Ulysses looked over at the sound of the door and his face took on a look of horror when he saw that Bronte was the one entering, "What is this all about?" he asked, his tone hurt though he tried to sound unaffected.

"Calm down," Bronte urged, taking the seat across from him, "I was with the CIA when we met. You were my assignment though your deal with them didn't need me at all to take place, but I'm not theirs anymore," she began to explain.

"You lied to me?" he replied, his tone more filled with sadness then anger, "What about everything between us?"

"That is all real," she replied, "I wasn't sent in to seduce you, just to get in your gang, but I want to be with you more then I want this so I'm going to break you out of here. Can you still trust me?" she asked, readying to give them the signal to listen in.

Ulysses stared at her, his eyes locked on hers, before he finally spoke, "Do you love me, Bronte because I have loved you for a long time?"

She nodded, suppressing the emotion from her face, "Yes, Ulysses very much. It goes against everything I've been trained to do and what I believe in, but I do love you," she declared before adding, "Be ready."

He nodded as Bronte gave the signal allowing Ross, T'Challa and Okoye to listen to their conversation which they continued as if nothing intense had happened.

"Klaue," Bronte began, her tone rough, "You're just upset that I was able to infiltrate your system but I am going to need you to move past that and tell me what you know about Wakanda," she added, "Remember that country you robbed of all its vibranium? Do you even feel a little bad doing that to a third world country?"

Klaue looked at her, an evil gleam dancing in his eyes, "I don't know how you expect me to tell you anything when the person who has your answers is on the other side of the glass," he prodded T'Challa once more, "The Black Panther is right there and you have me tied up."

"Are you telling me that King T'Challa is the Black Panther?" she scoffed, though she knew its truth, "What are you going to say next, that he has a spaceship?"

Ulysses laughed, gasping as he tried to speak, "I wouldn't imagine the Wakandans are far away from a spaceship. They use vibranium to make technological advances those like Tony Stark aren't even close to," he revealed, his laughter changing into a dark, menacing tone.

Everett was opening the door to join Bronte, the wall exploded from the opposite side of the glass and Killmonger and his girl Linda were there to grab Klaue and Rossi.

"This was your plan?" Ulysses asked as she was untying him amidst the chaos surrounding them.

"I didn't know what Killmonger would do but this is his style," she replied, "Just be glad they helped me because they weren't just going to let me walk you out the door," she added unfastening the last of his ties.

Once he was free, he grabbed her hand and they raced out with Erik and Linda into the back of a van, getting away as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ok?" Bronte asked, once the van was a safe distance from the CIA house, looking over the lacerations on Klaue's face.

He grasped her hands within his, "I'm fine," he ended her check and changed the subject, "Were you serious back there, about us? I'm not sure what to believe anymore and I am not a person who puts myself in a vulnerable position, with good reason," he question, his tone deliberate.

Bronte took a deep breath and grasped his face, looking into his blue eyes with her own, "I was very serious and I understand you having second thoughts about me because of what I've done and if you want to pull over and let me out, I get it. But, don't ever believe that I don't love you because that isn't an act."

Ulysses leaned forward and placed his lips delicately, wrapping her hair around his one hand. Bronte started to deepen the kiss until she remembered they weren't alone and pulled back, "Where are we going?" she asked, catching her breath and gathering herself.

"Don't stop on our account," Killmonger stated, "We've seen much larger displays but we'll tell you when we get there. Somewhere safe until the heat is off."

Bronte wasn't sure about his reply and looked at Ulysses as the van continued down the road.

The van came to a stop after, Bronte had lost track of how long they'd been on the road, and Erik got out of the driver's side and opened the back door to let Ulysses and Bronte out.

Bronte looked around, grabbing Ulysses' hand, "Why did you bring us to a junkyard?" she asked, her free hand slowly moving to her gun, Erik wasn't aware she'd gotten her weapon and badge back.

Erik smiled, the charm adding to Bronte's worry, "The plane is here. What were you thinking?"

"She's been on edge today," Ulysses replied as he gestured for Erik to lead the way to their plane.

Erik laughed before taking a step ahead of the pair and began walking to the plane.

"I don't trust him," Bronte whispered, "He brought us here to kill us and take the artifact. I can feel it."

Klaue nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing since his vague answer as to where we were going. Do you wanna make a run for the van?" he asked, worried more for her survival then his own.

She shook her head, "We can't while he's able bodied. His assassin record puts yours to shame as amazing as you are," she let him in on her plan, "He is going to pull a weapon on us before we reach the plane and since you don't have your arm, I'm going to draw mine faster."

"A plan based on hopefully never ends well, my Love," he replied, "But, I trust you and as you said, unless he's close enough for me to fight hand to hand, you're our best shot. How were your marksmen numbers in the CIA?" he asked, curiously due to his newfound knowledge of her true identity.

She turned to look at him, a smirk spreading across her face, "I was number one in my graduating class."

They kept walking forward until Erik stopped, about ten feet from the plane and turned to face them. He turned slowly and Bronte saw the gun long before he was all the way facing them, pulling her own before he knew she had it.

"Sorry to end things like this," he said with fake remorse as he began to point his gun at the two.

Bronte was already ready, "Not as sorry as you're going to be," she corrected him before pulling the trigger, landing the bullet right in his chest, inches above his heart, sending him to the ground.

She turned to Ulysses, "We have to get to the van and get out of here," he nodded and took her hand as they raced to the van, hopping in and hot wiring it, hoping Killmonger was still down.

"It's on!" Bronte yelled as she put it in drive and floored it, driving for at least fifteen minutes before finally looking at Ulysses, "You're ok, right? I didn't hear his gun go off."

He nodded, "I'm fine, Love, just very impressed with your skills. I've seen you do my kind of work and you've always been an ace but at this, you were exceptional. I'm glad they never sent you after me to arrest me," he added with a subtle smile.

"As you should be," she said with a wink before continuing, "I have an even crazier plan that's based on hope, if you'd like to hear…" she paused.

Ulysses smiled as he signaled for her to share so she did, "I think Erik is a Wakandan and I believe the real reason he wanted to work with you was to kill you and take you back as his way to claim the throne. We threw a wrench in part of that plan but if we go back and tell Agent Ross and King T'Challa what we know, perhaps they'll both let you go," she finished as optimistically as she could.

"Oh my Love," he said accompanied by a long sigh, "If I were only wanted for the crimes they seek me for, your plan would be genius, however I have done more bad things then I can even remember. Killmonger doesn't have my dead body and that's he only way I can help, I'm afraid."

"Do you wanna stay on the run for the rest of your life?" she asked, her face showing the pain his life caused her.

He smiled, turning in the passenger's seat, so he could grasp her hand with his, "Bronte, I've been on the run my whole life so it's nothing to me but what matters to me more now is, will you run with me?" he asked, his face serious, more then she'd ever witnessed in their time together.

Bronte swallowed before acknowledging his request, "Klaue, I told you earlier that I would and I still will but I would be lying if I apart of me didn't want to go back to my job. They could make you my CI and we'd be free to live our lives together without looking over our shoulders and I want that for you," she admitted, "I know that life but I want to know it with you by my side."

"Love, if this is that important to you then we can try your plan," he conceded, "But, if things don't go as you hope then I will make a break for it and continue the life I've been living," he stated, making sure she understood his position.

Bronte stopped the car, put it in park and turned to face him. She leaned forward and placed her lips to his, deepening it as she moved over from her seat to straddle him in his, her hands on his face and undoing the buttons of his shirt. She broke the kiss for only a moment to whisper, "Ulysses Klaue, if the plan doesn't work then I will run with you for the rest of our days," she promised before resuming their kiss, feeling him smiling against her mouth as his hand ran up her back into her hair.

The End


End file.
